


That one time Leonard decided to be a hero

by catherinewillows



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinewillows/pseuds/catherinewillows
Summary: When the Legends come back to 2018, Leonard isn't there. So Barry does everything to get his boyfriend back.





	That one time Leonard decided to be a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this one shot, it was written by a good friend of mine. I’m posting this for her, since she doesn't have a AO3 account.

When Leonard told Barry he was going to accept the offer to join the Legends, he cried. He never told Leonard, but he cried.  
He didn’t want his boyfriend to leave. Not because he was afraid he was gonna cheat or leave him, but he was afraid he would never come back.  
  
So he counted the days. He counted down every single day, to the date Leonard told him he would come back. And yes, he was doing amazing. He was still The Flash. He was still the hero Central City needed. And he still had a lot of friends. But he missed Leonard. He missed the man he fell in love with.  
So when he counted down to zero and the day that Leonard would be back came by, he couldn’t be happier.  
  
“You haven’t looked this happy since you met Leonard.” Cisco said, as he took a sip of his soda and looked at his best friend.  
  
“It’s because it feels like today I’m gonna see him for the first time again. You know, the butterflies in my stomach. I can’t stop smiling. I just want to hold him.”  
  
“In a few minutes you can.” Caitlin said, as she crossed her arms and looked Barry. He really seemed happy. Happier than he did in a long time.  
  
About ten minutes later they heard voices. Happy voices. And when basically all the Legends walked into the cortex, Barry immediately felt there was something wrong.  
  
“Where’s Leonard?” he asked.  
Nobody seemed to hear him, so he raised his voice.  
  
“Where is Leonard. Guys, where is Snart?” he said.  
  
It was Sara who turned around. She quickly looked at Mick, who sighed. It was awfully quiet and Barry felt his heart go faster and faster.  
  
“He died protecting us.” Sara said.  
  
“He.. He what?” Barry stuttered and raised his hand. He felt himself shaking and stumbling to the ground.  
  
“He died at the Oculus. He saved us all.” Sara tried to explain.  
  
“No! No.. I.. This can’t be true! It can’t be.”  
  
Barry felt people hugging him, but he didn’t care. It weren’t hands he had waited so long for. He wasn’t feeling the lips he waited so long for. So he cried. And he didn’t stop.  
He didn’t stop until everybody was gone and only Caitlin was left.  
  
“Are you okay?” she asked.  
  
“I’m gonna save him.” Barry said.  
Caitlin shook her head, not understanding what he was saying.  
  
“I’m gonna save Leonard. I’m gonna go back in time, to the Oculus, wherever that may be, and I’m gonna save him.”  
  
“You can’t. I mean — that thing, Ray told me it’s in a place where time is different. I don’t know if you-“  
  
“I don’t care!” he yelled. “I don’t care, Caitlin. I’ve waited so long for him. When he told me he was gonna join them I was so happy for him, but I was so afraid too. I knew he died as a hero, but I can’t lose him. I can’t!”  
  
“Barry, I want to help you.. but you need to overthink this when you’re feeling better.” she said, as she tried to talk some sense into Barry. He was sitting on the ground like a toddler who just lost his teddybear. He was so lost and Caitlin wanted to help him. But traveling back into time, to a place nobody had heard of before, how was he gonna do that?  
  
“I may be broken right now, but I’m thinking clearly. And if you don’t want to help, I’ll do it myself.”  
  
“Okay, alright. I’ll help you, Barry. But let me atleast call Harry and Cisco back here.”  
  
And so she did and Barry felt the weirdest energy going through his body. It felt like he was getting power off of the sadness in his mind and he felt so alive. He felt so ready to save Leonard.  
  
It took him less than a few minutes to get to top speed and he felt the energy changing. He felt a breach opening and in a few seconds he was traveling back in time. He saw himself.. way too many times and he knew that if he went too far or stayed too long, things were gonna go wrong. But he would do it, if it meant saving Leonard.  
  
Then he saw his face. A blue light lighting up Leonards face as he was holding onto something big. He was pushing a button.  
That must be it, Barry thought, and jumped into the void. He landed softly. But he immediately saw things were going really, really wrong. He saw Rip, Ray, Sara and Mick leaving the place and he looked over at Leonard. He was really gonna blow himself up.  
  
“Leonard.” Barry called out.  
  
It took Leonard two seconds to meet Barry his eyes. The look of worry he then gave, broke Barry his heart.  
  
“Why are you here? I need to do this now. You can’t be here.” Leonard said, as Barry came closer. The normally calm and hard Snart, now couldn’t decide on whether to cry or to laugh.  
  
“I need to blow this up, Barry.” he said. “I need to do this.”  
  
“I know.” Barry cried out. “But I’m gonna save you. I can’t lose you!”  
  
Leonard shook his head slowly.  
  
“You can’t save me. I have to hold on. There’s a failsafe in this thing and I need to hold onto it.” he explained. “It’s gonna go off in twenty seconds. Barry, please, don’t die with me. You still have family and people out there.”  
  
“And you have Lisa and me! You have me, Leonard!” he said, before he pushed his lips onto his boyfriends and took his arm.  
  
“It’s gonna be a risk.” Barry said, before he opened his eyes. He couldn’t bare to look into the piercing blue eyes yet.  
“It’s gonna be a risk, Len, but I’m willing to take it.”  
  
In that moment the Oculus exploded and within a few seconds Barry did what he had to do. He ran. And he ran.  
He didn’t know how Leonard was holding onto him and how this was even possible, but he took him with him into the Speedforce. He kept running. He kept running until he saw the moment he left.  
He screamed and jumped and fell down.

* * *

  
When he opened his eyes, he could only hear people yelling. He heard people talking and people crying. He looked up. He was back at Star Labs.  
  
“You did it, Barry.” he heard Cisco say.  
He wanted to turn his head, but his head was sore and he was dizzy.  
  
“Leonard fell on top of you. You hurt your head, but you’re gonna be okay.” Cisco explained.  
  
“Is Leonard okay? Is he alive?” Barry asked immediately.  
  
The smile on Cisco’s face, almost made Barry cry. He saved him. And he didn’t even understand how. But he did it.  
  
“Can I talk to him?” he asked. He licked over his dry lips and try to sit up a bit. He hated that he couldn’t really see what was going on.  
  
“Ofcourse, I will get him for you.” Cisco said and left the room.  
  
It only took Leonard a few seconds. Barry watched as the door opened and the love of his life came into the room. He started crying. Tears streaming down his face and Leonard softly put his arms around him.  
  
“Hey you saved me. I’m okay now.” his calm voice said. Barry looked at him, pushed his lips onto Leonards. Almost as if he was making sure he was really there.  
  
“I hate that you wanted to be a hero.” Barry sighed. Leonard sat down on the bed and grabbed Barrys left hand.  
  
“I did it because I thought of you. Barry, you need to understand that there was no other choice in that moment.” Leonard said. His voice, the voice he had to miss for so long, made Barry smile.  
  
“You’re just too crazy to try and come save me.” he then said. He stroked Barry’s hand with his thumb and smiled slightly.  
“But I’m happy you did.” he whispered.  
  
“Will it effect people?” Barry whispered.  
  
“Mick told me that Ray told him that no changes were made in the timeline.” Leonard laughed. He rolled his eyes and Barry bit his lip.  
  
“But, you can never do this again.” Leonard said slowly. “Promise me..”  
  
“I promise you.” Barry said and tried to pull Leonard closer.  
  
“You need to rest.” Leonard said softly.  
  
“I don’t. It’s okay. Please just.. don’t leave please?” Barry said. His voice was breaking and he knew that Leonard couldn’t leave him.  
  
“I’ll never leave you. Never.” Leonard said.  
  
Barry stared into the blue eyes of his beautiful boyfriend and wished he never said goodbye to him in the first place.  
  
Just as Leonard was about to say something, the door openend and Caitlin came in. Leonard quickly looked around and smiled at her. It took Caitlin by suprise, but she was happy the man really seemed to have changed.  
  
“I need to check if everything is still okay with Bar. Besides I needed to say thank you. The Legends told me to. They're happy Leonard is back.” Caitlin explained, as she started doing some quick tests and checked if Barry’s head was already recovering from the hit.  
When he looked up, he noticed all his friends behind the glass. His family, the Legends. Even Harry and Cisco were there. And his heart warmed up when he thought about the fact that now everything was complete again.  
  
“Everything is fine.” Caitlin smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone. But I think you both know they can hear almost everything you say in there. Just a heads up.”  
  
Leonard thanked her, but for what he was about to do, he didn’t mind.  
So he stood up and grabbed the little box, that had been there for a weeks now, from his pocket and opened it.  
  
“This was supposed to happen when I came back. This date, I mean — today, I was going to propose. And it’s weird when you know you’re basically dead. If my boyfriend wasn’t a speedster I would have been dead.”  
  
Barry looked at him and grabbed Leonards hand.  
  
“But I’m still here and this ring..” he opened the box and it showed a beautiful simple, light blue ring. It was perfect.  
“I saw this ring and I knew it would be yours when I came back.”  
  
He smiled weakly and looked at it.  
  
“So I guess now is the time.”  
  
“Leonard, what are you trying to do?” Barry whispered. He took a quick glance at the people behind the glass, who looked just as suprised as he did. Everybody thought Barry would be the one to propose. But nobody could top this.  
  
“You know what I’m trying to do, Barry Allen. And no — no, I’m not gonna get on one knee. Because you’re in a hospital bed, because I fell on top of you. But I am gonna ask you this..”  
  
He took out the ring and turned around the hand he was already holding.  
  
“Barry Allen, will you marry me?”  
  
Barry looked at the ring, then to Leonard and then back to the ring. Then he started nodding. His head was hurting like hell, but he didn’t care. He kept nodding and when his voice catched up he kept repeating the “yes” a thousand times.  
He felt the cold ring being placed around his ringfinger and he felt Leonards beautiful, warm lips slowly kissing his. And he knew in that moment, that Leonard was never gonna go away again.  
  
And if he did. If he ever left again. Then Barry was sure, the promise he made will be broken. Because he knew, deep in his heart, that he would risk this all over again.


End file.
